


Austons Memories

by erinhumphries19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews - Freeform, Auston Matthews/Mitch Marner - Freeform, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hockey, Love Confessions, M/M, Mitch Marner - Freeform, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinhumphries19/pseuds/erinhumphries19
Summary: Auston will always love Mitch not matter what. They were best friends who happened to fall in love with each other despite all the odds that were against them.Auston will always remember Mitch, even the smallest things like what brand of shampoo he used that made his hair always smell like fresh fruit on a summer day.You never ever forget the person you loved, the person you would do anything for, Auston will never forget Mitchell Marner the only person he truly loved with his whole being.





	Austons Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first time posting something i have written so please don't judge lol.  
> I am kinda proud of this and I have alot more chapters coming. It is not really a story but it does all tie in together you will see! Please comment any other ideas you have and i will try my best to add them okayy ;)

Auston will always remember the first time he meet Mitch, they were at the jays home game before their season started.

He remembers the first time their eyes meet.  
He remembers thinking just how beautiful Mitch eyes were.

He remembers how he felt sparks erupt throughout his entire body when Mitch gave him a hug and how much that scarred him.

He remembers the instant connection they had on and off the ice. It was like they had known each other for years instead of a few months.

He remembers the all nighters he and Mitch would spend together playing C.O.D, ending in Mitch yelling at him than proceeding tackling him to the ground because he made their team lose for what felt like the 100th time that night.

He remembers all the times they would fall asleep cuddling together like it was normal for best friends to do.

He remembers when he first realized he had feelings for Mitch.

They had just finished playing a game in Caroline, they both decided to stay in for the night at the hotel and just watch some movies together while everyone else went out to do who knows what. The credits started playing signaling the end of the movie but Mitch had fallen asleep literally 10 minutes into the movie. He was positioned so that his head was resting against Austons chest with his legs drapped across Austons lap. Auston's arms were wrapped around Mitch's waist pulling him closer to his chest keeping him close.  
Auston couldn't help but stare down at Mitch's sleeping face, he felt his heart fill with such warmth and love for him. Auston would do anything to make sure Mitch was safe and happy, he hated seeing him sad it was like someone shot a puppy. He realized that his feelings for Mitch were beyond what friends should feel for each other, he actually liked Mitch in more of a romantic way.

He was screwed he thought, he just had to go and fall in love with his hot, talented, best friend who also happened to play on the same team.

Auston remembers the first time he got jealous of Mitch. They were at a club in Toronto after a big win, surprise surprise, when he looked over and saw Mitch grinding against a tall brunette who was looking at Mitch like he was prey and Auston did not like that one bit. He wanted to go over and punch the living day lights out of the guy but then everyone would know somethings up. So he chugged the last of his beer and headed home before he did something he would regret.

\--

Auston remembers the day he told Mitch he liked him. He had been debating whether or not telling Mitch about his feelings for a while. But He finally decided, with the help of chucky and mcdavid, that he should just tell Mitch how he felt.

Mitch was driving Auston to his apartment after practice one afternoon when Auston finally said

"Hey Mitch can we talk quickly?"

"Yeah of course just let me park so I won't get a ticket"

After Mitch parked he turned the engine off turning towards Auston who was a nervous reck.

"What did you want to talk about? Is everything okay Auston?" Mitch was starring at him with a worried and curious expression on his face.

"um" he hesitated "actually no everything's not alright Mitch... I have to tell you something important that I should have told you along time ago"  
Debating whether or not to look up, he finally spilled

"Ihavefeelingsforyou" the words tumbling out of his mouth

" woah there i didn't understand a single word you said please repeat yourself" Mitch said while laughing

"I said... I have feelings for you Mitch" Auston immediately squeezed his eyes shut to scared to see what Mitchs reaction would be.

" You mean to tell me that you, Auston Matthews, have feelings for me Micth Marner"

"Yes that is what I'm telling you"

There was a silence surrounding them, neither of then knew what to say next. Auston was starring down at his pants which at the moment seemed like the most intriguing thing on the planet.

"How long have you known about these feelings you have for me?"

Auston hesitated " Since that one night in Carolina when you feel asleep on me while we watched the Notebook"

"That was at the very beginning of the season"  
Mitch sounded shocked like he could not believe what Auston was telling him

"Yeah I know it's been a while, I just thought it would be better to tell you now instead of..."

Before he could finish his sentence Mitch interrupted him

"I have feelings for you too Auston" he paused  
"I have ever since the first day we meet at the Jays game." He continued

Now it was Auston's turn to be shocked. He never once in a million years thought he would hear Mitch telling him he liked him back.

"so we both have feelings for each than..." Mitch said out loud

"Yeah, I guess we do" Auston said while smiling at Mitch who was looking back at him.

\--

Auston remembers the late night food runs they did together. They would end up playing video games for hours forgetting to eat until they were too tired to make something and decided to leave the apartment to stretch and get some fresh air.

He remembers they would always argue with eachother about where they wanted to get food, how mitch would always win because Auston could never say no to him which he didn't even care anyways as long as Mitch was happy and he got food.

\--


End file.
